Sjabloon:Copyright tags
} | zelf =Copyright GNU white.png | toestemming =Copyrighted icoon.png | cover =Copyright boek icoon.png | tv =Copyright tv icoon.png | pd =Public domain Grey.png | gpl | gfdl =Copyright GNU white.png | cc|cc2|cc3 =Copyright CC.png | fairuse =Copyrighted icoon.png | onbekend =Deletion.png | #default =Copyrighted icoon.png}} | text = } | zelf = Geupload door de maker, fotgraaf of auteur en vrijgegeven onder dezelde licentie als onze wiki . } | } }} | toestemming = Dit werk is copyright, de houder heeft toestemming gegeven om dit plaatje te gebruiken op Wiki het Lied van IJs en Vuur. Deze toestemming geldt niet voor derden. } | Copyright houder: } De text van de toestemming was: } The original picture can be found on: } | } }} | cover = Dit plaatje is een cover. De rechthebbende is vermoedelijk het bedrijf verantwoordelijk voor de productie of marketing van het product. Aangenomen is dat kleinschalig gebruik toegestaan is om over het product zelf te kunnen spreken. Dit is conform de fair use in United States copyright wetgeving. Ander gebruik van dit plaatje zou inbreuk kunnen zijn op het auteursrecht. } | }. }} |File|Categorie:Cover Images}} | tv = Dit plaatje is een schermprint van een televisieprogramma. Dit betekent dat het auteursrecht vermoedelijk bij het bedrijf ligt dat het produceerde. Kleinschalig gebruik, met lage resolutie, ten behoeve van recensies en beschrijving zal het belang van de rechthebbende niet schaden. Dit is conform de fair use in copyright wetgeving in de Verenigde Staten. Ander gebruik van dit plaatje zou inbreuk kunnen zijn op het auteursrecht. } | }. }} | fairuse = }| }|Missing rational}}. | pd = This work has been released into the public domain by the copyright holder. This applies worldwide. } | }. }} | gpl = }|GPL license: } | This work is free software : you can redistribute it and / or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation , either version 2 of the License, or any later version. This work is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but without any warranty, without even the implied warranty of merchantability or fitness for a particular purpose.}} | gfdl = toestemming is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts. } | }. }} | cc = CC license }. | cc2 = This file is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 2.0 License. In short: you are free to share and make derivative works of the file under the conditions that you appropriately attribute it, and that you distribute it only under a license identical to this one. Official license Subject to disclaimers. Auteur: } | cc3 = This file is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 3.0 License. In short: you are free to share and make derivative works of the file under the conditions that you appropriately attribute it, and that you distribute it only under a license identical to this one. Official license Subject to disclaimers. Auteur: } | onbekend = Dit bestand bevat geen informatie wie het auteursrecht heeft en waarom gebruik van dit bestand toegestaan zou zijn op deze pagina. Tenzij deze informatie wordt toegevoegd zal het bestand worden verwijderd. |File|Categorie:Articles requested for deletion|}} | #default =Geen informatie toegevoegd}} }} Usage Types Possible license types you can use: (if needed be, we will add more specific ones, use discussion) note: feel free to expand the Types provided if needed. Examples Categorie:Licenses